How I Found You
by Goggle Gurl
Summary: T/P The prequel to If Things Couldn't Get Worse.


Author's note: This is the prequel to "If Things Couldn't Get Worse". This is dedicated to all those people who supported me in writing including cyberkitty and my editor, Shanis.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I do own the plot of the story.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
It was raining down hard. The sky was cracked with lightning. A raven haired girl was building a fire underneath a crumbling building. A tear fell from the girl's face. It had happpened on a night like this one. She remembered what had happened so well, like it was yesterday, even though it was years ago. It was the androids who killed her mother on that day.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
She shook her head as she wiggled out of the debris around her. "Mom? Mom? Mother?!" The girl screamed.  
  
"Pan?!" cried a weak voice from under the rubble.  
  
"Mom, hang on. I'm coming." Pan shouted as she ran towards the source of the voice. She quickly began to move the rubble away from Videl. But what Pan had uncovered was not something she wanted to see.  
  
Her mother was just lying there, barely clinging on to life. "Mom, hang on. You're going to be okay."  
  
"Pan, my life is ending, there is nothing either of us can do now."  
  
"Mom don't leave me. You can't die, you just can't!"  
  
"Pan please. I only have a little while left in this world. There is something I want to give you." Videl weakly mumbled as her hand slowly reached for something around her neck. She pulled out a gold locket and held it out to Pan.  
  
"Take it please." Pan took it and opened the locket carefully. Once she what was inside, Pan looked at her dying mother urgently.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"Let's just say old memories. The man standing beside me and who is holding you in that picture is your father. His name is Son Gohan. The other picture is of his family..." Videl coughed up some blood.  
  
"Mama no!" Pan cried.  
  
"No, ther is nothing we can do. Listen carefully. You might find answers about your father with a woman called Chi-Chi. She was the mother of Gohan. You will find her at... Corps... Pan I will always love you... Good bye my sweet little Son Pan..." With that Viel closed her eyes, never to wake again from the eternal sleep of death.   
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"That was 7 years ago Mom." Pan said to the picture of her mother. "7 years ago. 7 years ago when those androids blasted that building and ended your life. I miss you so much. Why did it have to be you?"   
  
Pan finished off her measley excuse fo a dinner. Two drumsticks and a bottle of water. Not enough to satisfy her hunger though. She curled her tail around and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*!*~  
  
Trunks woke up late the next morning. *I guess I better set started in finding refugees.* He though as he got dressed and went down for a breakfast. It had been 3 years since he traveled back in time to warn Goku and the others. He had defeated the androids a year ago. Trunks got off his chair and headed out the door to look for survivors. Even though the androids were dead and done with, there were still many dangers out there.  
  
On what was left of Capsule Corps' lawn, Trunks blasted off into the sky. He wandered around a new area, hoping he find someone who was still alive. Suddenly he felt a huge ki. *Great! Just what we need, a new threat to Earth.* He started heading in the direction of the power.  
  
~*!*~  
  
Pan woke up. It had not been a good dream, more like a nightmare. She had been dreaming about her mother. Dreaming about how helpless she ws in trying to help her mother. She sensed something. Ever since she was little she could sense someone's power. Ki was what her mother called it. As Pan grew older she was able to fight and fly, thanks to Videl who taught her. But the power she was sensing was huge. She got into a fighting position. Within minutes she saw her opponent. *So that's him.*  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
So who did Pan see? Who is the new enemy? You must hate me for this cliffy ne?  
  
I started this fic because I am suffering from writer's block when it comes to "Love You Forever". If you have any ideas on what embarassing moments for me then e-mail. the sooner I get the boost the sooner I will give you the next chapter. 


End file.
